


Draw Me Like One Of Your Plesiosaurs

by Shippaddict



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dinosaurs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippaddict/pseuds/Shippaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could list all the reasons it sounded so badly made up –<br/>like how the boy had red hair, or how a seven year old got into a museum, or<br/>why he would scream ‘ghost’ when he met Mayuzumi – he really likes the story,<br/>but it only gets a ‘B’ for effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me Like One Of Your Plesiosaurs

**Author's Note:**

> Savasana also works in this au, but I guess that could be read within the regular universe post canon. I love childhood friend aus, and dinosaurs. I want to think I invented a dinosaur-lover au for the greater good. Also from my tumblr. Let's draw everyone in dinosaur themed clothing it's great fun - igottapracticemorebeforeipostthatthough.

On Sunday we eat chicken nuggets.

Akashi is between his only friends with a dinosaur shaped chicken nugget hanging from his mouth. He’s only allowed them when he stays with Mayuzumi, but even then they are contraband. Nijimura is less fond of dinosaurs but the fact that he is being fed at all is enough to placate him – he no longer thinks of his siblings, of anything before the home besides the hunger. Mayuzumi has convinced his mother that dinosaurs are crucial for his youngest friend’s survival.

On Monday the heir to the Akashi conglomerate is missing.

Only six months ago did Akashi Masaomi receive a phone call from a janitor in the National Museum of Nature and Science explaining his son had been found in the dinosaur exhibit, trying his hardest to touch the skeletons. His wife was far more forgiving of the seven year old than himself. Little Seijuurou cried his eyes out from the other end of the phone. He was not fearful nor sad, his father’s impending wrath very far from his mind, but rather a tad overwhelmed with the cretaceous period as a whole.

“The dinosaurs are so big mummy! There’s too much! How am I ever supposed to see all of them?!” His little sobs wracked through the phone straight to his mother’s heart strings.

It was back before tensions were high, and relationships were strained, that Masaomi couldn’t say ‘no’ to his darling wife.

Seijuurou tells them of his new friend when he is being tucked in. Neither parent had noticed a grey haired boy, why would one be there it was after hours – how their own son had gotten there was still a mystery. Unless the janitor who found him had a son also?

On Tuesday they read books together.

Nijimura doesn’t quite understand why he can’t go home these days. His new room is nice enough. His new housemates are nice enough. He hasn’t seen either of his siblings though. Mayuzumi is his ‘social worker’ but he was social enough to do all the work by himself. She brings her son to meet him one day.

“Chihiro, this is Shuuzuo. Shuuzuo, this is Chihiro. Play nice while I sort through the last of your papers okay?” She leaves them with a wink and a laugh.

Chihiro doesn’t say much but he’s a very good listener. He thinks the last name Nijimura is charming. When Nijimura tells him about home and the mood gets slowly heavier and heavier, he interrupts with his own story. A story about a boy who broke into a museum; to talk to dinosaurs. Nijimura doesn’t think it’s at all true, but he likes it better than any of the stories he had to tell. He could list all the reasons it sounded so badly made up – like how the boy had red hair, or how a seven year old got into a museum, or why he would scream ‘ghost’ when he met Mayuzumi – he really likes the story, but it only gets a ‘B’ for effort.

Mayuzumi comes to the care home – where ironically enough no one cares at all – every Tuesday. Nijimura steals his friend away to where the good stories are kept, about knights and dragons where there are no child cat burglars who would be stupid enough to attempt to make off with a dinosaur.

On Wednesday they go to the park.

Akashi meets Nijimura when the older boy offers to push him on the swings; Akashi’s small and uncoordinated legs do very little to gain height. Nijimura tells him he used to have siblings to push on the swings. Akashi tells him he used to have a mother to push him. It becomes routine.

They form a sort of awkward friendship, become pillars of support for one another. The court process is hard on Nijimura; the ‘perfect son’ act is hard on Akashi. Both feel rather sorrowful that the other will be alone at the park one solemn Wednesday.

Nijimura and Akashi once spy each other in the sheriff court; it is Nijimura who runs to Akashi with a cry of joy. Akashi being the dutiful son he is loses his composure only for a moment before returning Nijimura’s excited babbling by nodding his head ever so slightly, he greets Nijimura with a barely restrained,

“Hello Shuu-san.” He swallows uncomfortably under his father’s gaze. “How are you this afternoon, I trust you are well?”

Nijimura bursts into tears. Who was this boy with Akashi’s face? Akashi was so much less stiff when they were at the park. Nijimura was rather tense himself but this was far too much for his nine year old shoulders to bear. Akashi squirms, well aware of his father’s scrutiny but he too wants to cry.

“Sei! Sei!” Nijimura is screeching and hanging onto Akashi for dear life, he knows his social worker will be so disappointed and only serves to make himself cry harder.

“Shuu!” Akashi lets everything but his crying friend drift away for now.

And for a while they cry together, the weight of the world is too much for one set of small shoulders but maybe two could manage. With the unrivalled passion of children they cling to one another. The scene would be touching if not for its setting.

Akashi Masoami is mortified. Ashamed. Embarrassed. There is a frantic apology from a woman named Mayuzumi. She tells Akashi her status and offers to take care of his son for the afternoon, to get to the bottom of their entanglement and to relieve the stressed looking man of at least one duty.

On Thursday we swim.

Mayuzumi is the first to introduce himself, or he would be if they hadn’t met those many months ago.

“Dinosaur boy.” Mayuzumi talks in a monotone unattainable to any other ten year old on the planet.

“Chiro!” Is Akashi’s fervent retort. He is corrected by Nijimura, but can’t quite get the syllables in the shape of his tongue. ‘Chiro’ he will be until Akashi undertakes speech therapy in September.

Their introduction is just before February ends. As such it is only suitable that Akashi is invited to their entourage of two, and furthermore to Mayuzumi’s eleventh birthday. He is going swimming. Nijimura is yet to admit he doesn’t know how to swim. It will come up eventually but it is Wednesday before it is Thursday and learning to swim in the filthy puddle by the gates sounds just as repugnant as it looks. With Mayuzumi also at the park Akashi finally has someone to run the roundabout as well. There were attempts made for Akashi to push Nijimura. They would remain unsuccessful forever apparently because it became Akashi’s job to push his friends down the slide. The arrangement was agreeable and swimming was forgotten.

Nijimura owns his first ever pair of swim shorts on Mayuzumi’s birthday. They inflate when he wades into the water which is both humorous and threatening. Even his shorts are trying to run away from the pool. He concedes that death is a certainty and kind of stands in the waist deep water admiring Mayuzumi’s underwater handstand, and laughing when Akashi gets an astounding amount of water blown out of his nose while trying to replicate it. Nijimura doesn’t get a chance to protest when Mayuzumi pulls him deeper. He screams when Akashi grabs his leg and pulls him under.

Mayuzumi cries for his mother when he believes he has legitimately scared Nijimura to death. As a boy who has always swam the idea that someone couldn’t doesn’t really strike a chord. Akashi is panicking in the vague direction of the life guard. At the age of eight Akashi wasn’t quite as put together as he would have his father believe.

Nijimura finds himself awake and on the faithful earth once again and vows to learn to swim. Swimming, like many childhood pastimes, was all fun and games until somebody had a near death experience. Akashi has been placated with an ice lolly, his eyes a hooded and posture lucid as a great blue dribble is running down his chin. A frazzled lump of Mayuzumi, both mother and son, slackens to Nijimura’s left.

“Sorry Chihiro. I’m sorry I ruined your birthday.” Mayuzumi and Mayuzumi have decided to provide swimming lessons as a party favour.

On Friday we watch movies.

It is a pleasant surprise when Akashi shows up for their first sleep over and movie night with lots of brightly coloured dvds. It is a less pleasant surprise when most of which are discovered to be in German. Akashi explains that his mother was german, as are his grandparents, and that he has been learning the language, quite possibly, since his conception – why anyone would read to a baby when it was still in ‘a tummy’ Mayuzumi had no idea. He also can recite a lovely poem about his favourite dinosaur; also in german. It is a disheartening ‘no’ when he offers to translate.

Their supervision discovers one with subtitles upon Nijiura’s hasty request – his brotherly insticts are only a little out of practice. Der kleine Eisbär is a heart-warming tale about a polar bear and a seal and the value of friendship. Mayuzumi – knowing how unrealistic all of this is – feels a little bit sick. He spends the entire movie fearful of when the seal’s innards will be ripped from his fat little belly. Luckily this doesn’t actually happen.

Movie night continues with several more animated features, all of which are in Japanese. By ten Akashi is arguably unconscious, snoring and snuffling away tucked against Mayuzumi’s ribcage. The two boys still awake have started a game of confessions.

“Where’d you get that scar on your butt?” Nijimura will become very fond of that scar; not that anybody knows that yet.

"I fell, ass-first through my coffee table. Is it my turn?” Nijimura bobs his head. “Why are you scared of that cat? The one that follows me to school.”

“It’s gross. Why’re you scared of the dark?” It is a vicious retaliation, but Mayuzumi doesn’t think he’d like a Nijimura that pulled punches half as much as he likes this one.

“Because I can’t see what’s out there when it’s dark!” What is out where; is a perfectly reasonable question which Nijimura refrains from asking. “Have you ever kissed anybody?” Mayuzumi has, his voice is only a little smug when he asks. Nijimura hasn’t. “Have you ever thought about it?”

Nijimura cannot look Akashi in the eye when the smallest of their triad is nearly snoozing in his cereal. Several nervous glances towards Mayuzumi later and Akashi begins to have a rough idea why. It is never brought up.

On Saturday we reminisce.

Akashi gives Nijimura a kiss before he runs off to work. Nijimura enjoys his part time at the local shitty off-licence, it pays surprisingly well and nobody notices when he sneaks the occasional packet of smokes off the shelves. Mayuzumi’s oral fixation must not be overlooked. Akashi is the first to suggest weaning him on chewing gum.

Mayuzumi doesn’t have it in him to object from a distraction, he thoroughly enjoys his physics labs and lectures; it’s just that the reports are killer. He leans his head back when he feels lips on his neck.

“Really Akashi? Don’t you think we’re going to make Shuu feel neglected? Heartless bastard.” He doesn’t protest the hand slipping under his shirt.

“So formal Chihiro, I have a first name and I’d like it much better if you used it.” Akashi is snippy in the morning. “Remember when I was ‘Sei’ and you were ‘Chiro’ and nobody needed to be snarky to anybody because it was my way or no way? Yeah, why did we stop that?”

“Because you were a pint sized tyrant who threatened us all with your encyclopaedic knowledge of dinosaurs.”

“You never know someone out there might find my recitation of Der Ichthyosaurus quite attractive.” Akashi kissed his neck again brushing his hand over Mayuzumi’s crotch. “Like this little guy for instance, he’s already so excited.”

Mayuzumi felt despicable when he strode to the door of their bedroom an hour later. There was a downward spiral of arguing and foreplay and dinosaur facts and well. He needed a shower and a long serious talk with himself.

“Chiro?” He deeply regretted the soiling of his childhood nickname that occurred on a weekly basis. “Come back to bed I’m needy.” Well, Akashi was at least honest. Ever since he had learned to talk about his feelings he’d been rather verbally blunt with them.

Mayuzumi couldn’t say no to something like that. Nijimura would just have to make up for lost time this evening. Maybe in the new bath, no one had broken it in yet.


End file.
